


Giggle

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mob boss, M/M, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Peter keeps saying no, Sweetheart Peter Parker, and Tony wants to know why
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: “Nadie tenía el valor de decirle no. Excepto, quizás, Peter.”





	Giggle

  1. Laughter 

_ Giggle _

_ Who’s laughing now? _

Tony le tenía el ojo puesto desde hacía un par de meses. Una pequeña belleza radiante a la que le gustaba bailar los fines de semana. Su esplendor tan puro y atrapante aún camuflado en vergüenza y timidez; su actitud casi recatada a la hora de estar rodeado de gente, lo hacía —ante sus ojos— todavía más cautivador. 

Con sus rulos al aire rebosantes de vida propia entre la mezcla de acondicionador, cerveza y sudor; él podía ver aún desde la seguridad de su palco, como la capa incandescente adhería mechones tras su nuca. Y cómo cada noche, le hizo entrega de una ronda de cócteles rojizos y acaramelados. 

Su atención sumida a las reacciones del pequeño, con ojos de halcón le perseguía; el bartender preparaba los tragos con agilidad y rapidez, un toque de destreza y galantería. Tony escondió una sonrisa complacida detrás de su bebida y pronto se encontró con un par de ojos que le observaban tímido. Aún después de todo este tiempo, al muchacho se le subían los colores al rostro en señal de pena y él disfrutaba de todo eso, de todas y cada una de las emociones plasmadas en las facciones del más joven. 

Su sorpresa al escuchar que tiene una entrega, su confusión al no entender porqué estaba recibiendo tal cosa —por diminuta y banal que fuese, como un simple trago—, su curiosidad al buscar entre la multitud quien había sido el responsable del presente y la extraña combinación de impresión, admiración y una pizca de temor cuidadoso luego que le explicasenlo que sucedía. 

No era una visión acostumbrada que Anthony Stark invitase tragos a un grupo ínfimo y casi insulso de adolescentes. 

No. El señor Stark era conocido por sus apariciones ostentosas en locales de su comodidad y su generosidad apabullante en cascadas de vino, ron y cigarrillos. 

Nadie era capaz de decirle que no. 

Nadie tenía el valor de decirle que no. 

Excepto, quizás, Peter. 

Llámenlo estupidez, ingenuidad o nulo instinto de supervivencia, pero Tony todavía recordaba entrañable la primera noche que le vio debajo de las luces y cómo una aterrada camarera se le acercaba para informarle que su nobleza había sido rechazada. Él. Siendo rechazado por un muchachito que a duras penas rayaba la mayoría de edad. 

Tony arqueó una ceja y le pidió a la chica hiciera entrega de una nueva ronda. Quiso reír al darse cuenta cómo se plasmaba la expresión pasmada de la camarera y sus mejillas perdían color, imitando a una hoja de papel. 

Consciente ahora de su entrega, Tony contempló entretenido como de cuenta nueva su ofrenda era rechazada y momentos más tarde la misma chica subía hasta la zona privada para encontrarle. Esta vez le hizo entrega de un pedazo de papel. 

_Lo siento. No puedo aceptarlo._

* * *

Peter se sentía culpable. Siempre lo hacía cada que salía con sus amigos y terminaba rechazando todas las ofertas a bebidas gratis, haciendo que MJ le lanzara miradas poco impresionadas o le virase los ojos ante su idiotez. 

—Que tu no los quieras, no significa que nosotros no podamos tomarlos por ti. —Le dijo una noche luego de arrebatarle el trago a la bartender antes de que él pudiese negarse. Peter le explicó cómo eso le hacía sentir aún peor y la chica solo se rió en su cara. 

* * *

Peter se alejó de sus amigos camino al baño con el resto de la botella de agua entre las manos, se refrescó el rostro y parte del cuello, suspirando ante la sensación cuando una voz habló a sus espaldas. 

—Podrías decirme qué tienen de malo mis ofrendas? —Peter se volteó con prisa y se aferró al lavamanos.  _ Oh .  _

—No tienen nada de malo. —Él no podía dar fe de si la bebida valía o no la pena, pero todavía no escuchaba quejas de sus amigos, quienes más bien, esperaban pacientes y expectantes la salida mensualpara poder disfrutar del dulce sabor frutal de los cócteles. 

—Entonces..? —La pregunta al aire llevaba consigo mucha fuerza y Peter sintió las rodillas temblar. No sabía que decir para hacerle entender al hombre que lo menos que quería era hacerle sentir ofendido; sus amigos serían capaz de respaldarle, aunque, Peter imaginaba el hombre frente a él debía tener una idea si seguía enviando rondas gratis a todos y no un solo, solitario trago a su persona. 

—Yo no bebo, señor Stark. —Se afirmó por completo en la porcelana del lavamanos y le mostró la casi vacía botella plástica dejándola a su lado. Los ojos del hombre chispearon ante el reconocimiento del pequeño, Tony había intentado mantener su anonimato en la zona, casi tanto como le fue posible; estando incluso recluido en la zona vip— era por ello que ser consciente que el chiquillo sabía a la perfección quién era él, le llenaba de orgullo. —Pero si tan decidido está a verme beber algo... puede intentar una taza de chocolate caliente. Es mi favorito. 

Si, orgullo sentía. Y luego procesó lo que el chico acababa de comentarle. 

Sus hombros comenzaron a moverse antes de que fuese consciente y la risa burbujeó por su garganta. Quien lo hubiera dicho? Él tratando de _woo_ al más pequeño con distintos cócteles y combinaciones de alcohol —mentiría si no reconociera, incluso pensó la idea de crear un trago en su honor— y lo que en realidad necesitaba era un pequeño brebaje dulce. 

Oh.  _Wow_ . 

—Señor? — Peter ladeó el rostro intrigado. Contemplarle de cerca era una visión, el señor Stark con su barba bien cuidada, sus largas pestañas y las curvadas líneas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos, le hacían muy atractivo. 

Más, antes de que pudiera contestar, un sombra se abalanzó sobre ellos. 

Tony, nunca al descubierto, estaba dispuesto a acabar con la basura tonta que creía podría atacarle aún de espaldas, cuando Peter se posó a su lado con agilidad, desarmando a los idiotas en un cerrar de ojos.  Sorpresa . Tony alzó su armay Peter le interceptó. 

—Por favor, señor Stark. —Le pidió entre susurros, casi se lo pierde a causa del cambio en la música. —A mis amigos le gusta este sitio. 

Anthony suspiró derrotado y golpeó al hombre con el mango de su arma para alejarle de Peter. 

—Qué te parece tomar una taza de té? —Preguntó a modo de burla y Peter rió. De hecho, se rió. Una acallada carcajada, diminuta, una risita vivaz y real. Alegre. 

Allí bajo las luces fluorescentes de aquel baño en aquel local de música estridente —él seguía prefiriendo su rock de vieja escuela— y con cuerpos inconscientes a su alrededor, Peter aceptó. 

—Nada me gustaría más que eso. 


End file.
